


The Aftermath of Obsession

by Hyperspacial



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, creepy!Bobby - Freeform, this one isn't dark!bobby because he's not being intentionally horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspacial/pseuds/Hyperspacial
Summary: If Bobby talked a lot about MC in the beach hut/obviously crushed on her, the producers would definitely edit him to be much creepier and more overbearing than he is. This is an imagine of how he deals with that.NOTE: It was written as an imagine, so it's a lot more informal than an actual fic.
Relationships: Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 8





	The Aftermath of Obsession

Bobby didn’t check his phone for a few days after leaving the villa. Even though the summer was an absolute blast, he was exhausted mentally and emotionally. None of his coworkers said much to him about it, and he didn’t mind the quiet for a bit.

When he did finally check all the messages, the one that caught his eye was from Hope, telling him to keep his chin up and that it will all blow over soon.

He texted her back, assuming she was referencing how he and Lottie ‘broke up’ immediately after leaving the villa, writing “it’s all good! Lottie and I always were just friends, no hard feelings.”

Hope’s typing bubble popped up, then went away, popped up again, then she left him on read.

The next thing he did, after wading through all the well wishes from his family and friends, was check MC’s social media. She had up your standard fanfare of photos with her and Gary, thanking the fans, and general posts. Nothing that he didn’t expect. So he put his phone away, not thinking to check social media. 

Over the next week he posted a few comments on other islander’s instagrams and facebooks, referencing Judge Bobby or the other gaffs. He was quite pleased with the outcome of the season- even though he hadn’t found love, he did make some amazing friends. Some small part of him hoped pretty ladies had watched the season and thought he was sweet and funny… Maybe something good could still come of it. He certainly wasn’t seeking it out. But he didn’t mind being recognized at the bars and asked for photos.

He started to get the sense something was wrong when a woman approached him in a hospital park, as he ate a sandwich on his lunch break. She asked him if he was Bobby McKenzi from Love Island? He said yeah and started to stand up, assuming she wanted a picture. Instead she scowled at him and said “MC deserved so much better than you, bloody creep” He frowned, stammering out “I was with Lottie…” but the girl had already walked away.

He went back to work and after he got off he shot a text off to MC “Hey Lass, hope everything’s going well with you and Gary! Shit’s been crazy! Someone said that you deserved better than me today lmao.” He mulled it over before pressing send, that was light hearted enough.

Immediately, the message returned as ‘unable to send’ and was resent as a MSM message. Frowning, he tried to resend it, but the same thing happened. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew that meant she’d blocked him. 

That really stung. They’d left on good terms, she’d even said that she’d come and visit if he entered a baking contest and needed cheerleaders. He was hurt, and started tail spinning. Why would MC block him? Did some secret come out? Yeah he’d had a crush on her, but he was almost positive that wasn’t a secret in the villa. Besides, she wouldn’t block him over that. Did Gary someone get in her head or steal her phone? He didn’t think Gary would be the type, but maybe he felt threatened.

Bobby didn’t have Gary’s cell number, so after noticing MC had also blocked him on social media, he dm’ed Gary’s instagram. He settled for a “hey, hope everything’s okay? Is MC mad at me?”

After three days (Bobby wasn’t too worried about it, he doubted Gary kept an active eye on his socials) Gary messaged back a curt “yeah mate. I’m not too pleased with you either.”

Bobby was stunned by that, retyping his response over and over again. He was positive that they were both upset that he had a crush on MC. But Gary already knew that! They’d sat down and had a chat where Bobby agreed it was just a crush and that they both cared deeply for MC. 

“I thought you both already knew? It’s not like I’d try to get between you.”

Gary never responded after that, but at least he never blocked Bobby. 

After getting home from work the next day, Bobby settled in to watch the season and figure out what all the fuss what about.

What he saw horrified him.

They made it look like he was after MC from day one. Hell, at one point the narrator even said that.

Sure he remembered thinking MC was cute, but he hardly remembered rolling his eyes and grimacing when she coupled with Gary. It was day one, he didn’t even know her yet!

As the season wore on it because clear that they had taken reactions out of context and spliced them with any time MC got invited on a date, did a challenge with another boy, or generally enjoyed herself.

And the confessional huts… Oh god… Bobby’s face heated up when segment after segment the only person he ever talked about was MC. He’d talked for half an hour in that booth, about everyone! But the cuts made it look like he exclusively went to the hut to talk about how lovely MC was.

The worst of it was after CA, when MC had been pied off by Lucas. Bobby remembered being genuinely upset for her, how both Lucas and Gary allowed Blake to snark at MC without interrupting. MC clearly had it so bad for Gary, but he just stood there silently as MC fought back tears. So yeah, he’d gone in the confessional hut and pointed out that maybe MC deserved someone better. He hadn’t said him, he just said that he’d never let Blake talk to her like that. He was angry, but the music and editing made it look like he was using it as an opportunity. 

When Hannah came back, it seemed insane but the only confessionals they played, saved for a few bitter ones by Hannah, were his. Bobby would stand by what he said, Gary absolutely was ignoring the most beautiful girl to waste time with someone who was clearly only using him to get back at MC and Lottie. He was right. He’d still say that MC didn’t deserve to be cast aside, and then condescended to when she pointed out she’d been cast aside. Gary was a nice man, but he didn’t have the fire to defend MC the way he should have.

That didn’t change the fact that in his anger and frustration he’d vented to producers, saying it was ridiculous that MC wouldn’t give someone like him a chance when Gary was treating her so badly. That the only reason she was still with him was sunk cost fallacy.

And the editing. God. He knew he’d looked at her dreamily a few times, but they made it look like he did nothing but moon over her as she laid out in a bikini to tan. He’d never look at her like that when she was just sunning herself. He distinctly recognized one of the looks as his reaction when she’d made a bad pun and he couldn’t stop grinning at her. But instead they’d inserted it in reaction to MC taking off her t-shirt to get into the pool. Even he was disgusted with himself, despite recognizing it was fake. 

Sure they left in his winning Mr. Love Island and all the goofs, but he looked like an absolute belland regardless. The producers had focused on he and Lotties’ spats to a point where it looked like he was only with her out of spite for not having MC. 

After he watched the entire season, he reluctantly entered the hashtags. Underneath MCary ((make up a couple name for your MC and Gary lmao)), Nope2020, and KissGate (which he assumed meant Jo and Rahim), was #MckenziIsOverParty. He couldn’t get any lower, until he started reading the tweets. Calling him out for his ‘behavior’, calling him disgusting and a pig, pitying Lottie for putting up with him.

He shot off a text to Lottie, asking, but in another very real sense begging her for reassurance, if he’d actually acted like that.

She shot him back that exact validation, saying it was just a show and they knew the truth.

But it didn’t seem like MC did… And ultimately what did it matter what the truth was. If the way the show made him out, as fake as it was, hurt MC, then it might as well be true. The hurt it caused certainly was real.


End file.
